


Telephone [vid]

by waketosleep



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waketosleep/pseuds/waketosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good luck getting ahold of the Enterprise's Communications Officer when she's not on duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telephone [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> lazulisong kept complaining that she had Telephone stuck in her head and that it was going to result in fic about Uhura at this rate. That got it in MY head but I couldn't come up with a fic idea, so instead I made a vid? Man, fic is easier. Anyway, this is my first ever vid so like be gentle and stuff I guess. There was a lot of multitasking between making the vid, figuring out Movie Maker and regretting the existence of both lazulisong and myself (I could never regret Lady Gaga's existence, even if it is half her fault). Also somehow it wound up with some Kirk/Uhura? I mean, I prefer to see it as All Living Organisms/Uhura, but there you go.

([Watch on Youtube](https://youtu.be/kg-KGE1dyHk))

[Telephone](https://vimeo.com/12594080) from [waketosleep](https://vimeo.com/user1936846) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

([Watch on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/12594080))


End file.
